Yin y Yin
by andiwilltrytofixyou
Summary: OS. Alguien una vez dijo que los opuestos se atraían. Pero, ¿esa persona intentó estar con su opuesto? No es vida. No existe la chispa. Son los iguales quienes pueden mantenerse en pie el uno al otro, ayudarse a permanecer enteros... Es por ello que no nos debería sorprender un final así para estos dos.


**Yin y Yin**

* * *

El hombre se detiene frente al compartimiento por unos instantes.

Se pasa la mano por la nuca y frunce el ceño, como cada vez que está nervioso. Vagamente, recuerda a su padre realizando los mismos gestos cuando sus hermanos pequeños (o él mismo) le ponían en problemas. Sacude la cabeza y mira fijamente la puerta, otra vez.

— Puedo hacerlo. — murmura, en una voz muy baja, hablando para sí mismo, con su mano aún en la nuca. Intenta convencerse que todo va bien, que todo _irá_ bien. Debe estar convencido él antes para dejárselo ver a Katniss después, ¿verdad? También intenta convencerse a sí mismo que no está loco por hablar solo. Suspira antes de volver a hablar — Puedo hacerlo.

Se quita la mano de la nuca y la mueve hasta la puerta. La levanta para tocar, pero una voz femenina le interrumpe:

— Ella no está allí, niño.

Se da vuelta para encontrar a Johanna Manson. O a una sombra de Johanna Manson fue. Sin su cabello y con unos cuantos kilos menos, la Vencedora parece mucho menos amenazante que otrora. Es por eso que frunce el ceño nuevamente al notar la forma en la cual le ha llamado.

— Ya no soy un niño — suelta, molesto.

Y Johanna levanta una ceja, porque el hecho que sienta la necesidad de defender su punto le hace sonar exactamente como uno.

— Por supuesto que no. — ella pone sus ojos en blanco cuando él no le deja pasar hacia su compartimiento. Sus miradas se encuentran y luchan una contra la otra. Gale gana. — Sigue entrenando, no ha parado en todo el día. Se lo ha tomado personal esta vez.

— ¿Por qué? — sin embargo, en cuanto las palabras abandonan su boca sabe que ha sido una pregunta ridícula.

Bastante ridícula.

Johanna suspira.

— Mira, no me caes mal. Y no eres un insulto a la vista como la mayoría de por aquí, así que te seré franca. Ella quiere vengar al blondo. Se lo han quitado de todas las formas posibles, y lo único que desea es hacerles pagar. Además, volver viva de aquella venganza no está en lo más alto de su lista de preocupaciones.

Esperaba aquellas palabras. Lo que no esperaba, es que le doliesen tanto. O que le sorprendieran. Gale cierra los ojos durante unos instantes y luego sacude la cabeza, con más fuerza que antes. Y vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

No.

Es todo lo que puede pasar por su cabeza en aquel momento.

No.

Golpea con fuerza la puerta del compartimiento que ambas vencedoras comparten y se da vuelta, caminando furiosamente en busca de algún sitio donde logre dispararle a algo.

* * *

— ¿No irás?

No sabe por qué, pero cada vez que formula una pregunta en dirección a Johanna Manson, a los dos segundos dicha pregunta suena ridícula. Es obvio que la muchacha no irá a ninguna parte, no si está en una camilla de hospital, con una intravenosa conectada a su brazo y apariencia de perro abandonado. Ella parece pensar lo mismo que él, porque puede notar un aire irónico en aquellos ojos marrones.

Gale se aclara la garganta.

— Bueno, es obvio que no. — el joven cazador vuelve a aclarase la garganta y ella le mira divertida. A diferencia de Katniss, que ha venido a despedirse antes, él no parece saber qué decir. — Eh… yo… mira, Manson. No nos agradamos, pero me gustó hablar contigo. Eres… uh, ¿simpática?

Ella suelta una risotada ante las palabras torpes de Gale. Sabe que se trata de una mentira pero aquello, por alguna extraña razón, le parece dulce.

— Sí, niño. Yo soy la persona más simpática en todo Panem. Y tú la más paciente.

— No me llames niño. Eres tan solo dos años mayor que yo.

Han comenzado a hablar luego de aquel arranque de rabia el día que no encontró a Katniss en su compartimiento. También ha visto la forma en que dejaron a Peeta, y la manera en que el rubio ahora odia tanto a Katniss. La reconoce. Más que el Capitolio actuando, son los _celos_. Y aquello no le da demasiadas esperanzas, porque cree firmemente que el panadero se recuperará.

Y él no tendrá cabida allí.

Le ha contado todo aquello a Johanna, por supuesto. También le ha contado todas sus penurias de la infancia. La muerte de su padre, lo que dolía el hambre, como se las ingenió para cazar, como conoció a Katniss, la desesperación que sintió la primera vez que el Capitolio se la arrebató. Como nada volvió a ser como antes. Ella le escucha con atención, pero no hace ninguna clase de comentarios. Tampoco le ha contado mucho sobre su vida, más allá que no tiene familia esperándola en algún lado.

A Gale aquello le da mala espina. Pero, básicamente, sabe que ambos tienen muy buenas razones para odiar al Capitolio y querer verlo destruido. Se complementan, en ese sentido. Ella entiende perfectamente por qué hay que pelear la guerra. Por qué, sin importar la manera en que se haga, se debe acabar con el Capitolio.

Además, tienen un sentido del humor muy similar, bastante sarcástico.

Ella suspira y mueve la cabeza dramáticamente con tristeza, como si él no lo hubiese captado.

— Nunca aprenderás, pequeño.

— Triste pero cierto. — decide seguirle el juego, con una sonrisa leve. Hubiese sido bueno haber estado junto con Johanna en el Capitolio. Ella le habría ayudado a mantener un poco la cordura. Se da cuenta que se ha convertido en algo así como su amiga, y aquello le hace intentar despedirse. — Fue un gusto conocerte, Johanna.

Ella niega con la cabeza, con sus ojos oscuros luciendo mucho más viejos de los veintidós años que en realidad tiene.

— No, no fue un gusto. Pero no te despidas, Gale. Volverás por aquí antes de lo que imaginas. — la voz de la vencedora baja un par de octavas, y el hombre no está seguro si lo que escucha realmente lo dice o no, pero decide no hacer ninguna clase de comentario: — No tienes tanta suerte como para eso.

* * *

Gale ya conoce los planes de Coin. Johanna le ha contado.

También le ha contado que ella ha votado que sí. Por un segundo, la vencedora pensó que él la despreciaría. Pero para Gale, aquella era la alternativa obvia. Sin embargo, le ha sorprendido saber que Katniss también ha votado que sí, sobre todo luego de la muerte de Prim.

 _La muerte de Prim._

Siente como un ácido sube desde su estómago cada vez que piensa en aquello. Sabe que han sido sus bombas. Recuerda con demasiada claridad estar comentándole la estrategia a Beetee, enfrascado en acabar con el Capitolio, en acabar con Snow. El plan salió a la perfección, de todas formas. Pero él no puede cerrar los ojos y considerarse en paz consigo mismo, porque cada vez que lo hace ve el rostro sonrosado de Prim, sus grandes ojos azules, sus largas trenzas rubias y la fragilidad que siempre la envolvió. Y una profunda desesperanza le invade por completo.

Era su hermanita. No sólo de Katniss, sino que también de él. Fue a él a quien Prim se aferró con fuerza cuando su hermana mayor estuvo en los primeros Juegos. Fue a la primera persona que le preguntó qué hacer luego que se fuesen las luces después del Vasallaje. Gale mismo la tomó en brazos cuando cayó aquella noche en el bosque y se dobló el pie.

Era su _otro_ hermano mayor.

Ella confiaba en él.

Y él no ha podido salvarla.

Siente los dedeos de Johanna pasear por su espalda, por encima del uniforme militar que le han puesto. Le da un poco de cosquillas, lo cual es extraño, siendo que él jamás ha sido una persona cosquillosa. Suspira antes de apoyar su cabeza entre sus manos. Él está sentado en un carísimo sofá de la mansión del Presidente. Ella está sentada en uno de los apoya brazos del mismo.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Jo?

La vencedora suelta un bufido. En parte, porque aquella es la forma como la llamaba Finnick y siente que ha sido un error comentárselo a Gale, quien tiene una pequeña debilidad por los apodos. Y, por otra parte, porque la pregunta suena ridícula.

— Sobrevivir, niño. Sobrevivir — responde, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Gale, con los ojos cerrados y todo, puede _ver_ claramente como la mujer pone los ojos en blanco.

Y pese a que no sea el mejor momento, aquello le hace sonreír.

* * *

— Eso ha sido… inesperado.

Ahora, se encuentran ambos en la habitación de Gale dentro de la mansión de Snow. Johanna permanece en silencio, mirando hacia el techo. Él no sabe en qué minuto han llegado a tener la confianza suficiente como para estar ambos recostados en una misma cama, pero tampoco se siente con los ánimos de preguntarle. O de echarla.

Se siente bien tener un poco de contacto humano.

— Si dices que ha sido inesperado, es porque no conoces tan bien a Katniss como crees hacerlo.

Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, y ambos lo saben. Sin embargo, él frunce el ceño y le contesta de todas formas.

— Pero, ¿en cadena nacional?

— Mierda, niño. Los Juegos fueron en cadena nacional. Todas sus entrevistas también. Katniss simplemente fue y lo hizo. Snow moriría de todas formas y pagaría por lo que le hizo al blondo. Coin debía pagar por la mucha… Prim.

En el último segundo, Johanna se retracta de llamarla _la muchachita_ , tal cual lo hacía cuando estaba viva. El hecho que haya muerto le hace merecedora de un poco más de respeto. Supone.

— ¿Por Prim? — aquel detalle le llama la atención al hombre. Y Johanna vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Crees que solo por el hecho de haber sido diseñadas por ti tus bombas iban a ser utilizadas? ¿De dónde demonios crees que salió la autorización de Prim para venir al Capitolio? Coin quería a Katniss fuera del mapa, y todos lo sabíamos. Por algo mandó a Peeta hacia su escuadrón. Por algo no quería autorizarla a enviarla al Capitolio. Por algo se utilizó la… — Johanna se queda callada por un momento y sacude la cabeza. Se gira y levanta lo suficiente como para quedar cara a cara con Gale. — Ya ves, no fue tu culpa.

Gale siente como su corazón se rompe otra vez. No fue su culpa, pero sí fue su culpa ser utilizado. Siente un par de lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y frunce el ceño, pues él no debe llorar. Johanna parece notarlo, porque apoya su cabeza en el pecho del hombre y rodea su fuerte pecho con un brazo.

Gale la mira durante unos segundos. Su cabello ha crecido y ahora hace acto de presencia sobre su cabeza. No es la melena que llevaba en el desfile de Tributos del Vasallaje, por supuesto, pero podría considerarse una moda osada dentro del Capitolio. Le queda bien. Levanta una de sus manos y le acaricia levemente la cabeza. Ella se estremece, pero no dice nada.

— Gracias — apenas es capaz de hablar a través del nudo en su garganta, pero aún así se lo dice. Necesita hacerle saber que ella ha sido su roca inesperada. No sabe muy bien cómo actuar, pues nunca se ha encontrado en una situación así. Ni siquiera con Katniss. — Por todo.

Quiere golpearse en la frente por lo estúpido que ha sonado. Sin embargo, Johanna permanece en silencio.

Y Gale se lo agradece.

* * *

— Él los mató — dice, una tarde como cualquier otra. Habla con un tono casual, como si estuviese comentando que su traje es verde oscuro o que ellos se encuentran en el Capitolio. El proceso del Juicio de Katniss ha comenzado y les han llamado a declarar. Ambos ahora están bebiendo un poco de cerveza, bebida que hasta hace poco Gale no consumía regularmente. Johanna le ha llevado por el mal camino, en más de un sentido. — A todos. A mi mamá, a mi papá, a mi hermano menor e incluso… incluso a mi novio — ella hace una pausa para mirarle a los ojos. Gale no sabe qué encuentra en ellos, pero debe ser alguna pregunta ridícula, pues ella pone los ojos en blanco. — Sí, niño, yo tenía un novio antes de ir a los Juegos. Me negué a ser su Juguete, ¿sabes? Él quería que yo me vendiera, que un puñado de hombres gordos y asquerosos me tomasen en todas las formas que quisieran. Supongo que conoces la historia de Finnick. Algo parecido, pero no tan... traumático. Me resistí. Y él no logró que lo hiciera.

≫ El precio fue alto, por supuesto — Johanna baja su mirada hasta el vaso que contiene el líquido color amarillo. Mueve sus dedos por encima del cristal antes de continuar. — básicamente, le dije que se fuera a joder a otra parte. Yo había ganado los Juegos, había asesinado para su entretención y había perdido todo rastro de mi misma en aquella Arena. Ellos no podían hacerme aquello. Un día, salí. Quería hacerle una sorpresa a mamá. Y cuando volví, Agentes de la Paz estaban en mi casa retirando los cuerpos. Según ellos, un escape de gas que pudo ser haber sido controlado antes. Pero... _Chris_ no tenía nada hacer en casa por aquellas horas. Y mi hermano ya debería de haber estado en la escuela. Fue… no fue _lindo_.

Él no sabe qué decir. De pronto, el alcohol ya no le parece atractivo.

— No digas nada — pide ella, quizá leyendo su expresión. — Snow al final no pudo venderme. Se deshizo muy rápidamente de todos aquellos que me importaban, por lo que no tenía con qué hacerme daño. — parece dudar un momento, pero luego sigue hablando. — Sé que odiabas que _ella_ estuviese con el blondo, pero eso de cierta forma le salvó. Si no hubiesen ganado juntos, lo más probable es que la hubiesen comprado. Y mucho.

Gale permanece en silencio una vez más. Johanna suspira y deja el vaso medio vacío sobre la mesa que se encuentra entre ambos.

— Supuse que debías saberlo.

* * *

Sabe que la guerra ha acabado y que ahora se encuentran en un periodo de paz. Sabe que su nuevo puesto en la Milicia de la Nueva República de Panem es netamente administrativo y que no volverá a estar en el campo por un largo, largo tiempo. Sabe que ya no será necesario, nunca más, el tener que salir a conseguir el alimento para su familia cazando en los bosques. Sabe que será asignado al distrito dos, y que pese a que las cosas no vayan precisamente de color de rosa allí, no es estrictamente necesario que se prepare físicamente.

Sí, sabe todas esas cosas.

Pero aquello no impide que sienta la necesidad imperiosa de seguir entrenando. Incluso a un nivel más duro que el que mantenía en el Trece.

A veces Gale cree que sigue entrenando su cuerpo, llevándolo al máximo de su capacidad física, sólo para poder dejar de pensar en todos los recuerdos que le trae la recién acabada guerra. Por las noches se encuentra tan agotado, que tan solo es capaz de pasar uno de sus brazos por alrededor de Johanna y caer frito.

Ahora duerme con la vencedora. Se tardó tres semanas en darse cuenta que, de alguna forma, el carácter destructivo y oscuro de su amiga le calmaba hasta niveles insospechados. Sin embargo, su relación ha sido netamente platónica por meses. No ha pasado nada entre ellos.

Hasta la noche anterior.

No ha sido la gran cosa, de todas formas. Sólo un beso. Ella tan solo estaba muy cerca y él se confundió. Definitivamente fue eso. Se debió a que aquel día había visitado a Peeta Mellark, quien ya estaba listo para volver a su distrito, por _ella_. Se debió a que se sentía tan solo y estúpido como para, de una manera completamente irracional, seguir odiando al humilde panadero. Se debió a que, maldita sea, él era un hombre y sentía que hacía años no tenía contacto con una mujer.

No se debió a que la considera atractiva, por supuesto. Ni tampoco a que Johanna es, por decirlo de alguna manera, atrayente.

Para nada.

Continúa haciendo abdominales, con una determinación que carece de toda lógica. Quizá se deba a que ya sabe todo acerca de Johanna y eso, de cierta forma, le haga parecer más atractiva. Quizá se deba a que pasan buenos momentos juntos y logra reír junto con ella todo lo que no ha reído en estos últimos años.

Quizá se deba a que… _quizá_ le guste Johanna.

Quizá.

* * *

— ¿Johanna?

Gale boquea como un pez fuera del agua.

Frente suyo se encuentra una de las mejores visiones que sus ojos han tenido el halago de presenciar. Es Johanna Manson, con una camisola de seda que no deja mucho a la imaginación, tendida en la cama y mirándole con sus ojos oscuros llenos de lujuria.

Ella espera a que el hombre cierre la puerta de la habitación para comenzar a hablar. Mientras habla, levanta sus piernas en el aire y las mueve provocativamente.

— Pensé que nunca tomarías una decisión entre tu moral de pueblito pequeño y eso que tienes entre las piernas. Puede que pienses que eres discreto, pero realmente puedo sentir tus _ganas_ todas las mañanas. — arquea su cuerpo y tira su cabeza hacia atrás. En aquella posición, mira en dirección a Gale. Él sigue pegado a la puerta, como si lo que se encuentra allí fuese un animal sumamente peligroso y no tan solo una mujer. — Oh, vamos, niño. Acércate.

Él camina en su dirección, con pasos torpes y que resuenan demasiado. A medida que se acerca, Johanna se sienta en la cama. Cuando se encuentran frente a frente, ella rodea su cadera con sus piernas y le obliga a caer tendido sobre ella.

— Muy bien — le felicita, casi ronroneando. Gale traga saliva.

— No sé qué estoy haciendo — reconoce, desorientado, cuando ve la determinación en aquellos ojos oscuros. Aquellos ojos oscuros que ha aprendido a observar, a memorizar. Ella niega con la cabeza teatralmente y sonríe un poco.

— Para eso estoy aquí. Para enseñarte — susurra, justo antes de juntar sus labios con los del confundido cazador. Él parece dudar por unos segundos, lo que hace que Johanna suelte un gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta. — Vamos, niño. Déjate llevar.

Y él lo hace.

* * *

— Me han asignado al dos.

— Fantástico. Te felicito — murmura ella, completamente ajena, con la vista pegada a un nuevo libro que ha cogido de la biblioteca personal de Snow. Últimamente, a Johanna le ha dado con saber sobre la historia antes de Panem. — ¿Sabías que hubo una vez un tipo que pensó que su nación era superior a las otras e intentó matar a todo el resto? Hablaba sobre superioridad racial de los rubios... y él era moreno. Es irónico, ¿te das cuenta? Supongo que la estupidez humana es algo que ha estado con nosotros desde siempre.

— Johanna — le llama la atención con un mohín, colocando su mano en su nuca y frunciendo el ceño. No quiere preguntárselo, porque no cree ser capaz de soportar su negativa. Pero sabe que ella no le dejará otra opción. Ella despega los ojos del libro y los fija en los suyos. — Me han asignado al dos — repite lentamente, como si de esa forma ella entendiese mejor.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

— Y yo ya te he felicitado. No puedo darte las medallitas que tanto te gustan, por lo que no sé qué más quieres.

— Quiero que vengas conmigo. Y mi familia.

Johanna vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco, sin embargo, esta vez sonríe un poco antes de volver su vista hacia el libro.

— Pensé que aquello era obvio. Mis maletas ya están listas.

Gale termina de colocarse su pijama y, con una sonrisa, se acuesta en la cama. Johanna, gracias al cielo, vuelve a vestir una de esas camisolas trasparentes. Apaga la luz de la mesita de noche y ella protesta cuando le quita el libro de las manos, pero no emite otro sonido cuando su mano derecha va a parar hasta su mejilla.

— Gracias — murmura, antes de unir sus labios con los de ella de manera pausada.

Johanna cierra los ojos y coloca sus manos alrededor del cabello de aquel niño, mientras siente su corazón latiendo con demasiada fuerza contra su pecho.

Su corazón late con emoción, sí. Pero también con miedo.

Porque aquello es demasiado bueno.

Y teme que se lo quiten.

* * *

— Estoy harta — anuncia, una tarde como cualquier otra, justo después de cenar con la familia de Gale. Él levanta la vista de los informes que está leyendo desde el escritorio y frunce el ceño, observándola en silencio. Su ceño fruncido se acentúa cuando ve a la mujer sacar una maleta desde el armario espantosamente grande que tienen en su habitación.

— ¿Jo? — su voz suena ahogada, por lo que se aclara la garganta — ¿Jo? ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Estoy harta! — chilla ella, abriendo la maleta de golpe y tirando un par de prendas de vestir dentro. Gale permanece en silencio y no comenta nada cuando ve que lo que está echando dentro de la maleta son tan solo camisetas de él. Al parecer, su pareja aún no se percata de aquello. — No puedo, niño, no puedo. ¡Ella siempre está aquí, dando vueltas por nuestra casa como un fantasma! — mueve los brazos de manera exagerada, para luego caminar en dirección al armario otra vez. Sabe a quién se refiere, por supuesto. Johanna nunca dice el nombre de Katniss directamente frente a él. Sabe que se telefonea continuamente con Mellark y que incluso le ha comentado lo que ambos tienen al panadero. No lo entiende del todo, pero siempre lo ha dejado pasar.

— ¡No puedes evitar que Posy la recuerde y quiera verla! ¡Eran muy cercanas!

Desde que viven en el dos, hacía ya tres años, han adoptado la tradición de reunirse a cenar todos al menos una vez a la semana mientras ven televisión. Hoy ha salido un reportaje especial acerca de los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito Doce, lo que ha dejado a Johanna con un humor sensible. Y el comentario de Posy ha hecho que ella se cerrara en banda desde la cena.

Hasta ahora.

— ¡No es solo Posy, Gale, Mierda! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es toda tu familia! ¡Y también eres tú! ¡Vi tu cara!

— ¡Uuuh, perdóname por preocuparme por la cara que traias en la mesa! Como si hubieses chupado mil limones, Johanna. ¿Y qué más quieres? Al fin y al cabo, es Katniss — se encoje de hombros, como si aquello terminara de cerrar el asunto.

Los ojos de Johanna fácilmente se podrían haber vuelto perdigones si hubiese querido.

— Obviamente, es Katniss. ¿Qué es lo que tiene Katniss Everdeen que la hace tan atrayente? ¿O debería decir Katniss Mellark? Nos ha llegado una invitación a su boda, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Johanna continúa despotricando por un buen rato, hasta que el hombre decide que ha sido suficiente y le toma con fuerza por ambas muñecas, justo cuando se proponía a tirar un sombrero para la playa dentro de la maleta. Para qué necesitaría un sombrero playero en su maleta es un misterio, pero uno que él no se dará el tiempo para resolver.

— Detente — demanda, con una voz increíblemente calmada. Ella abandona su pose brabucona al notar el tono de voz de su niño. Gale la mira a los ojos antes de continuar — Suenas ridícula cuando estás celosa, ¿lo sabías?

Johanna frunce el ceño. Gale le quita el sombrero de entre las manos y niega con la cabeza antes de acercarse un paso más. Convivir con Johanna nunca es fácil, sobre todo cuando le dan sus ataques de inseguridad. Es por eso que él se acerca lentamente, como si en cualquier momento ella fuese a sacar el hacha que guarda debajo de la cama y se la lanzase justo en la cabeza.

Porque, admitámoslo, es posible.

— No estoy celosa.

— Sí lo estás — señala él, con una pequeña sonrisa. Una que no puede contener. Sabe que aquella sonrisa le costará algo, por lo que habla antes que ella lo pueda hacer. — Y no debes estarlo. Yo te amo.

Es la segunda vez que se lo dice a una mujer. Y por primera vez, Gale Hawthorne está seguro de lo que está diciendo es real.

Johanna abre la boca y la cierra varias veces, sin saber qué decir. Gale la ha aplacado y aquello le hace sonreír a él, una vez más.

— Por primera vez te he dejado sin palabras. Puede que esté haciendo las cosas mejor — bromea, antes de rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos en un apretado abrazo. Ellos no son mucho de muestras de afecto, pero cree que un momento así lo merece.

Ella bufa, aunque entierra su cara en su pecho.

Johanna Manson no es una persona fácil de tratar, ella lo sabe. Y es por eso que se admira una vez más de quien es realmente Gale Hawthorne. Puede que nunca vaya a admitirlo en voz alta, pero ella también le ama. Con cada latido y con cada una de las cicatrices que cubren su cuerpo. Lo entiende, es suyo y nadie se lo podrá quitar. Nunca. Siquiera _ella_.

Quien por cierto, es una de sus mejores amigas.

La vida a veces se encarga de ser un poco perra, sólo para recordarte que sigues vivo.

— Sigue repitiéndotelo hasta que te lo creas, niño.


End file.
